Dodatek:Solucja do Ultra Sun i Ultra Moon/Sekcja 3
Trasa 1 Szkoła Trenerów leży na Trasie 1 w Aloli. To tutaj młodzi Trenerzy uczą się i poznają tajniki trenowania Pokémonów. Nawet, jeśli jesteś weteranem wielu walk, to nie zaszkodzi na chwilę wrócić do korzeni i poznać nowych Trenerów. |} Wejdź na teren posesji Szkoły, żeby znaleźć Profesora Kukui, który czeka na ciebie. Daje ci wyzwanie: pokonanie czterech trenerów w Szkole Trenerów. Dodatkowo daje ci też Roz. Doświadczeń. Kiedy włączony, sprzęt będzie automatycznie przekazywać Punkty Doświadczenia oraz EVy zdobyte przez Pokémona, który wygrał walkę, do wszystkich Pokémonów, które masz w swojej ekipie. Pokémony, które nie brały udział w bitwie otrzymują tylko 50% zdobytego doświadczenia, ale EVy zostaną przekazywane w 100%. Roz. Doświadczeń można włączać i wyłączać, ale domyślnie jest włączony, kiedy go otrzymasz. Trzeba walczyć z czterema trenerami, którzy są rozproszeni po całej posesji i w budynku. Jeśli będzie trzeba, Lillie wyleczy twoje Pokémony. Pierwszą trenerką będzie Hiromi, stojąca przy piecu na północny wschód od ciebie. Po drodze zgarnij leżącą w pobliżu Miksturę. Kolejnym trenerem jest Joey; jest w południowo-zachodniej części posesji, za ogrodzeniem. Pod drugą palmą na zachód od wejścia do budynku leży kolejna Mikstura. Po drodze miniesz chłopca, który nie będzie z tobą walczyć, dopóki nie pokonasz innych trenerów. Skieruj się na północny zachód w kierunku czerwonej bramy. Za ogrodzeniem oprócz nowych Pokémonów znajdziesz też Antidotum oraz Lek na Paraliż. Te dwa przedmioty będą użyteczne w walkach. Trzeci trener znajduje się w budynku. Wejdź do szkoły i porozmawiaj z , która ci da Szybki Pazur, przedmiot który czasem pozwoli wolniejszemu Pokémonowi zaatakować jako pierwszemu. Idź korytarzem w lewo i wejdź do klasy. w klasie na lewo z przodu stoczy z tobą bitwę. Po walce wręczy ci trzy Oran Jagody. Po pokonaniu trzech trenerów wyjdź z budynku i porozmawiaj z chłopcem stojącym na polu walki. Joseph wyzwie cię na pojedynek, używając Ekansa. Upewnij się, że masz przy sobie Lek na Paraliż w przypadku ataku . Po pokonaniu wszystkich trenerów nagle otrzymujesz wezwanie powrotu do budynku. Wejdź do szkoły i schodami w górę. Przed rozmową z skieruj się do drugiej klasy na lewo, tam jeden z uczniów da ci Miksturę. Wróć i porozmawiaj z Nauczycielką Emily. Nie może się doczekać bitwy z tobą, a jej Pokémonem jest starter, który ma przewagę typu, np. jeśli rozpocząłeś podróż z trawiasto-latającym Rowletem, Emily wystawi do walki ognistego Littena. Po pokonaniu jej, Emily da ci w nagrodę pięć i. przyjdzie na górę i przedstawi cię Ilimie, pierwszemu Kapitanowi próby, z jakim przyjdzie ci się zmierzyć w Aloli. Jest pod wrażeniem twoich umiejętności i nie może się doczekać twojej próby w Zielenistej Pieczarze. Po podziękowaniu ze strony trenerów Szkoły Trenerów, wyjdź z terenu posesji i dołącz do Lillie w drodze do Miasta Hau'oli. Przed wejściem do miasta znów napotkasz a. Musisz pomóc Hali usunąć tego łobuza z drogi. Wybierz opcję , a Tauros w końcu pójdzie sobie, umożliwiając co dostęp na Wybrzeże Miasta Hau'oli. Miasto Hau'oli Miasto Hau'oli znajduje się w południowo-zachodniej części Wyspy Melemele, usytuowane między na północy a na wschodzie. Jest to największe miasto w całej Aloli. Znajduje się tutaj Wybrzeże, Dystrykt Handlowy i Port. Jest tu wiele ciekawych atrakcji, ale na razie większość z nich jest zamknięta. Chyba, że uda ci się przejść wielką próbę Hali. |} Wybrzeże Hau'oli Obecnie znajdujesz się na Wybrzeżu Hau'oli. Główna droga prowadzi powoli na zachód, w kierunku Dystryktu Handlowego. Pierwsza osoba, którą spotkasz, pokaże ci główne pozdrowienie w regionie Alola. Potem zacznij badać plażę: koło południowo-wschodniej rampy leży Poké Ball. Nie zabraknie też ukrytej obok leżącej na krześle dziewczyny , która czasami może się regenerować, albo też Świeżej Wody koło palmy wysuniętej na północny zachód. Kiedy tylko zbadasz Wybrzeże, wróć na główna drogę i przed wejściem do Dystryktu Handlowego weź od kobiety stojącej na północny wschód od żółtej ciężarówki Miksturę. Dystrykt Handlowy Poké Tropiciel, włącz! Gdy tylko wejdziesz do Dystryktu Handlowego, Hau cię zobaczy i zaciągnie cie do pobliskiego Biura Turystycznego Aloli. Okazuje się, że można za darmo wgrać program Poké Tropiciela do Rotodexa. Ten program pozwoli ci cyknąć fotki Pokémona w danym miejscu, jak na przykład ułamana część muru po wschodniej stronie drogi. Kiedy zużyjesz 6 prób podczas robienia fotek, wybierz jedną z nich, a wtedy uzyskasz różne komentarze i oceny. Wiedz, że ocena komentarzy wpływa na ocenę Tropiciela. A jak będziesz mieć wystarczająco dużo punktów za zdjęcia, Poké Tropiciel uzyska aktualizację. To ważne, jeśli chcesz uzyskać pieczątkę w Paszporcie Trenera. Kiedy tylko wyjdziesz z Hau z Biura Turystycznego, napotkasz Lillie. Przed odejściem dziewczyna mówi, że ma zamiar zobaczyć sklep z odzieżą. Nie zapomnij wejść ponownie do Biura, aby pogadaj z innym recepcjonistą. Prowadzi on Centrum Loto-ID, które losuje daną nagrodę w zależności od ID twojego Pokémona. Dlatego też lepiej mieć przy sobie i w Boksach Pokémony z wymian. Im więcej podopiecznych złapanych przez różnych Trenerów, tym większa szansa na nagrodę główną. Styl i wygląd Wpadniesz na Lillie która wyszła z pobliskiego sklepu z odzieżą. Przekazuje ci Kasetkę na Soczewki (oraz Kosmetyczkę, jeśli jesteś dziewczyną), po czym porozmawia z tobą o ubraniach. Okazuje się, że jej matka kupowała ubrania i chciała, aby Lillie ładnie wyglądała, ale nie zwracała uwagi na to, co o tym Lillie myśli. Po rozmowie warto zwiedzić fryzjera naprzeciwko, jeśli chcesz zmienić swój fryz. W dodatku fryzjer oferuje strzyżenie dla Furfrou, dzięki czemu twój podopieczny uzyska ciekawy styl. Zaś w sklepie z odzieżą możesz zakupić przeróżne czapki, koszulki, spodnie, buty, czy nawet akcesoria, ale pamiętaj że to dużo kosztuje. Dlatego warto poszukać ukrytych przedmiotów o wysokiej wartości, jeśli pragniesz stać się modnym. Dla szczególnego rozeznania, zerknij tutaj. Pogadaj z kobietą stojącą przed sklepem z odzieżą, otrzymasz Jedwabny Szalik. Ten przedmiot znacząco zwiększa moc ruchów typu Normalnego. Centrum handlowe na razie jest zamknięte z powodu renowacji, ale warto zerknąć na czerwoną bramę naprzeciwko. W kącie w obszarze z trawą możesz wypatrzyć Małego Muchomora. Totemowe Naklejki Centrum Pokémonów stoi dalej, blisko skrzyżowania. Podejdź tam, a stojący obok Centrum Ilima porozmawia z tobą o dodatkowym wyzwaniu, jakim jest zebranie wszystkich Totemowych Naklejek (chociaż i tak zapewne zauważyłeś coś lśniącego na ścianie obok salonu fryzjerskiego oraz na ścianie Centrum Pokémonów). Ale to nie wszystko; okazuje się, że banda osiłków i drani zwanych Zespołem Czacha robi zamęt w mieście. A on nie zamierza tego tak zostawić. Jak już wyruszy w stronę Portu, upewnij się że weźmiesz Totemową Naklejkę ze ściany. Przed wejściem pogadaj z facetem na zewnątrz, żeby otrzymać od niego . A na polu trawy naprzeciwko Centrum Pokémonów leży Ożywiacz, blisko drzewa. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie są naklejki na Wyspie Melemele, zerknij na tabelkę poniżej. W Centrum Pokémonów pogadaj z kobietą po lewej; zapyta cię, czy masz zarejestrowanego w swoim Pokédexie. Jeśli tak, zapłaci tobie 10,000. Abrę można znaleźć w trawie w Mieście Hau'oli, ale złapanie go jest trudne, gdyż lubi korzystać z , aby uciec. Musiałbyś mieć dużo szczęścia, żeby złapać go w pełni sił do a, ale możesz spróbować też z em. W budynku znajduje się też stary mężczyzna, który jest Usuwaczem Ruchu i jest gotów pomóc Pokémonowi zapomnieć jakiś ruch. Ale jako, że w Generacji VII HMy nie istnieją, to nie warto go pytać. | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Dać komuś w kość Po wyjściu z Centrum i skierowaniu się na pobliskie skrzyżowanie usłyszysz rozmowę między dwoma ludźmi o Zespole Czacha. Idź dalej na południe i sprawdź imponujący dom po lewej, który jest też domem Ilimy. Wejdź do budynku o pogadaj z jego mamą, żeby otrzymać od niej Galaretkę z Lumiose, pyszny smakołyk z Kalos, który leczy stan zdrowia Pokémona. Nie zapomnij też o zgarnięciu Totemowej Naklejki z pokoju Ilimy Naklejka znajduje się też w basenie, ale na razie nie masz niczego, by ją wyłowić. Możesz tylko wziąć znajdujący się przy drzewie Eter. Kolejna atrakcja Hau'oli to Hala Miasta. Porozmawiaj z osobą z Pyukumuku, a otrzymasz Ożywiacz. Znajdziesz swojego rywala, Hau, koło Sklepu Malasady. Jednakże waszą rozmowę przerywa przybycie dwóch rapujących , i raczej nie mają dobrych zamiarów. Pogadaj z jednym z nich, aby dać mu w kość w walce. 150px|Żołdak Zespołu Czacha||288|1|041|Zubat|♂|9}} Będąc pod wrażeniem twojej walki z Zespołem Czacha, Ilima chciałby przetestować twoją siłę, lecz najpierw wyleczy twoje Pokémony. Kiedy będziesz gotowy, Ilima najpierw użyje . Nie jest dość silny, ale może dać się we znaki. Z kolei jego drugi Pokémon, posługuje się oraz ruchem, na który twój Pokémon Starter jest najbardziej podatny. W tej sytuacji dobrą opcją jest zamiana twojego startera na innego Pokémona, który może znieść , czy . Jeśli wybrał a: |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSIlima USUM.png |size=150px |class=Kapitan |name= |prize= 1,320 |game=USUM |location=Miasto Hau'oli |pokemon=2}} | | Jeśli wybrał a: |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSIlima USUM.png |size=150px |class=Kapitan |name= |prize= 1,320 |game=USUM |location=Miasto Hau'oli |pokemon=2}} | | Jeśli wybrał : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSIlima USUM.png |size=150px |class=Kapitan |name= |prize= 1,320 |game=USUM |location=Miasto Hau'oli |pokemon=2}} | | Po stoczonym pojedynku, Ilima jest jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowany twoich umiejętności i nie może się doczekać próby w Zielenistej Pieczarze. Pod odejściem daje ci wskazówkę dotyczącą lokalizacji pieczary: leży gdzieś na . Ostatnie sprawunki Teraz możesz wejść do pobliskiego sklepu i zakupić Wielką Malasadę u dziewczyny po prawej za 350. Jednakże jest ona dostępna tylko raz na dzień. Możesz też zakupić Słodkie Malasady za 200, które mogą podnieść sympatię Pokémona. A nawet bardziej, jeśli dany podopieczny lubi smak. Słodka Malasada jest dostępna praktycznie codziennie. Po odwiedzeniu Sklepu Malasady idź dalej na południe, a znajdziesz Foto-Klub Alola. Jednakże, nie jest jeszcze otwarty, ale na pocieszenie warto sprawdzić pole trawy naprzeciwko i wziąć TM49 (Echo Głos). Kolejnym punktem jest Posterunek Policji, a potem Port. Na ścianie na północny zachód od budynku jest przyklejona Totemowa Naklejka. Idź na południe, a znajdziesz się na skalistym molo. Na dolnej części leży Super Mikstura, a w pobliżu znajduje się kolejna Totemowa Naklejka. Porozmawiaj z dziewczyną przed Terminalem Promu, a otrzymasz od niej Atak X. Następnie pogadaj z facetem obok niej, a otrzymasz Obronę X. Na ścianie obok nich jest kolejna Totemowa Naklejka. Jak już będziesz gotów wyruszyć w drogę, pobiegnij do skrzyżowania z Centrum Pokémonów. Tam Lillie porozmawia z tobą, a potem da ci 3 Ożywiacze. Trochę dalej znajdziesz Halę oraz łobuzerskiego Taurosa; wygląda na to, że trzeba znów go pogłaskać. Wybierz opcję " ". Kiedy Hala i Tauros odejdą, idź na północ żeby zbadać . Kategoria:Solucja do Ultra Sun i Ultra Moon